My Future
by MelBelle94
Summary: After sending a demon into Wyatt's room – the Charmed Ones want to know who Chris really is – but the future is more then they asked for?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; I do NOT own Charmed! _

_._

_._

_Would love to hear what your guys are thinking – Reviews?_

_._

_._

_Summary; After sending a demon into Wyatt's room – the Charmed Ones want to know who Chris really is – but the future is more then they asked for. _

_._

_._

Chapter One;

Piper strode back and forth in the middle of the attic unable to control her breathing – Chris had sent a demon after her baby, her little boy – the little baby he claimed he come back to protect.  
Piper wanted to blow him into a thousand little pieces – she wanted to vanquish his sorry ass back to the future – because there is one thing you never mess with – you never mess with the love a mother has for her child.

"Piper – you need to calm down" Phoebe said shaking her head – but Piper just turned to glare at her.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down – after our stupid moronic whitelighter sent a demon after my baby?" Piper shouted and Phoebe flinched glancing towards the youngest sister for a little bit of support but Paige had her head stuck in the book at Pipers request – looking for a way to let them find out what Chris was really doing here.

"Piper – Chris wouldn't harm Wyatt – he is here to protect him, I think" Phoebe said but Piper shook her head.

"No! He sent a demon after my baby – my precious baby! Paige are you done with that spell yet?" Piper asked and Paige sighed at the tone in Pipers voice.

"Yeah – yeah, I am done" Paige said as she glanced up from the book. "But I don't think we should do this" Paige said but Piper just glared angrily.

"Well we are – you call Leo, I will get Wyatt" Piper said firmly as she walked out of the attic.

_X_X_

"_We call upon the ancient power"_

"_To help us in our darkest hour" _

"_To understand Chris's past" _

"_Help us learn his reasons fast" _

The sisters read the spell together - Paige wrote the spell to let them hear/see Chris's memories but it worked what seemed as little to well as they were sucked into a blue portal.  
Hitting the ground with a thud Piper glanced at Paige as she pushed herself off the ground.

"What kind of spell was that?" Piper asked but was interrupted by Phoebe.

"Where the hell are we?" Phoebe shouted glancing around she noticed they were in a rather dark alley way – but Paige had different ideas.

"Next time you want a spell Piper you write it" Paige said angrily – she didn't want to do this, this was invading Chris's space.  
Paige didn't have anything against their whitelighter – yes he did send a demon into Wyatt's room but for some reason she knew deep down in her stomach he would never hurt Wyatt.

"Ahh girls – company" Leo announced as he gripped Wyatt tighter shielding the baby as they noticed a teenage girl walking towards them dressed in a black leather one piece.

"Well – well – well what do we have here?" The teenage girl asked as she glanced at them – looking them over. "Shape shifters?" The teenager asked and Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Try the Charmed One's" Phoebe announced and she watched the teenager glance at her disbelievingly.

"Nice try" The teenager said as she produced a fireball. "Two seconds to tell me why he sent you – or your toast" She said with a smirk and Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Who's he?" Piper asked and the teenager chuckled.

"As if you don't know – times up" She announced as she launched the fireball – but was certainly caught off guard when it disappeared in thin air.

"Enough – Mel" Chris's voice was heard harsh and commanding.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" Piper shouted as she moved closer to Wyatt who Leo held protectively.

"I wish I knew" Chris snapped as he glanced at Mel – who was looking rather sheepishly. "There from the past – we better get outta here – he'll be sending guards, the portal would have tipped him off" Chris said and he watched his cousin nod slightly. "You go – I will deal with them" Chris said but Mel raised an eyebrow.

"I can take them" She offered but he just shook his head.

"No – you tried to kill them – go, I will speak to you when I get there" Chris said as calmly as he could and Mel nodded.

"Welcome home Chris" She whispered before orbing away in a pool of bright lights.

"CHRIS! What is going on?" Phoebe shouted and Chris glanced at her.

"I wish I knew – you are obviously the ones that brought us here" Chris snapped and Piper raised her hand.

"I am so gonna blow you up" Piper said and Chris glanced at his mother.

"Blow me up?! I am the only way you're gonna get back to your time" Chris said firmly and Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Our time? Where are we?" Paige asked and Chris glanced at her his gaze softening a little.

"My time" He announced and Piper gasped.

"The future? Paige you brought us to the future?" Piper shouted whacking Paige on the arm causing the youngest Charmed One to jump.

"Next time you write the spell" Paige snapped and Chris whistled.

"Let's get out of here – before his guards show up" Chris said as he held out his hand and Piper looked at him sceptically.

"No – we will go to the manor, see the book and then head home" Piper said and Chris snorted.

"You wouldn't make it anywhere near the manor – the book isn't even there. Now come on – we don't have a lot of time" Chris said as he moved forward – not even touching them as he orbed them all from the alley way.

_X_X_

As they orbed into a hallway lit with dim lights – Chris stepped away from everyone. He couldn't believe they would be so stupid so reckless – he couldn't believe they would even try something like this.

"Chris! Where are we?" Phoebe said as she glanced around the hallway – she had a feeling she was safe – but she wasn't sure she should trust Chris.

"What did you mean his guards?" Leo asked and Chris glared at him.

"You're meant to be an elder! You should have stopped this – now instead of protecting Wyatt, I have to work out a way to send you back" Chris shouted his frustration coming out. "Stop asking questions and just let me think" Chris snapped – but he watched as the Charmed One's remained silent and instead glanced at a young man who was walking towards them.

"Chris – your back" He said slapping his hand on Chris's back and Chris gave a slightly warmer smile.

"Yeah – not for long hopefully" Chris said as he watched the teenager shake his head at the Charmed Ones and Leo.

"Need a little help?" He asked and Chris nodded.

"Yeah – take them to get freshened up, I gotta speak to Mel" Chris said as he turned to the past visitors. "Try to be good" he said with a smirk. "This is Henry – he will take you somewhere to get cleaned up" Chris said as he glanced at baby Wyatt. "Get Wyatt a bottle as well" Chris added directing the order at Henry who nodded.

"Yeah – I got it" Henry said as he glanced at Chris. "Good to have you back man"

_X_X_

Walking down the hallway – Piper stuck close to Leo and Wyatt watching her little boy carefully.  
Piper didn't trust this Henry one little bit – she didn't know him and with her years of fighting demons and warlocks – she was just a little bit concerned – well actually a lot.

It wasn't meant to have happened like this – they shouldn't have come to the future – they just wanted to see Chris's memories, to see if he was actually here to help or kill Wyatt.

"You shouldn't question Chris" Henry's voice rang threw Piper's ears pulling her from her thoughts as she glanced at him.

"How did you know?" Piper asked and Henry smiled.

"I can just tell – Chris is a good man" Henry said with a smirk and Piper shook her head.

"How do you know? He doesn't exactly act like it" Phoebe said interrupting Piper before she could speak but Henry just shook his head.

"A lot of people would be very upset to hear you say that Phoebe – he is nothing but good" Henry said as he turned a corner.

"What is this place?" Paige asked changing the subject and Henry glanced at her with a soft smile.

"This is the residence – a safe haven" Henry said and Paige nodded.

"Why is a safe haven needed?" Leo asked and Henry glanced at him – he didn't like Leo not one bit, but he also knew for the sake of the greater good he had to at least pretend to.

"Because – I can't tell you, but you should know your safe here, from demons and all" Henry said as he opened a door. "Here – get changed and then I will take you to eat. Paige – Phoebe, your room is here" Henry said opening another door but Pipers voice interrupted him.

"Where is Chris?" She asked and Henry looked at her.

"With Melinda" He said and Piper shook her head.

"The girl from the alley way that tried to kill us?" Piper asked and Henry nodded.

"Yes – we work in a specific order here Piper, you will be best to remember that. Today Melinda broke many rules – Chris will be dealing with that" Henry said with a shrug as he leaned up against the wall. "Change – so then you can eat" He said.

_X_X_

Chris stood leaning against Melinda's bedroom wall looking at his cousin who sat cross legged on her bed glaring at him.

"Chris – what are they doing here?" Melinda asked and Chris shook his head.

"I don't know – but I am not here to talk about them. Melinda we have rules and guidelines for safety – going out into that world by yourself is a suicide mission" Chris said trying to remain calm and Melinda raised an eyebrow – causing him to sigh.  
Melinda had always been the most difficult of his cousins – her mother had died when she was just five years old – Chris and Henry were the only family she had ever known/had left – it lead to her rebelling a lot – just like her mother did when she was younger.  
Melinda was now fourteen but she didn't look it – she looked older – mainly because she head to grow up so fast.

"Chris – all I want to do is help, no one would let me go out with them today" Melinda said with a shrug and Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Melinda we have rules – no one is allowed to leave the residence without company, do not try anything like this again am I clear?" Chris asked and Melinda rolled her eyes causing Chris to push himself off the wall taking two short steps towards her. "Melinda?" Chris asked tilting her chin with his finger – but Melinda sighed.

"Yes Chris" She said and Chris nodded.

"Good girl" He said and Melinda sighed as she raised her arms pulling him into a hug.

"Thank-you for coming home" She whispered and Chris smiled at her innocence – kissing the top of her head lightly.

"I was always coming home sweetheart – but I have to go back you know that" Chris said and Melinda nodded tears brimming her eyes.  
She hated it when he left – even if it was just for missions outside the base – because she never knew if he was coming home.

"I know – is that really them from the past?" Melinda asked and Chris nodded as he sat down on the side of her bed.

"Yeah – but it was quiet stupid of them to try and come back here Melinda – don't you get any ideas about time travel" Chris said sternly and Melinda giggled.

"Never" She murmured and Chris smiled.

"That's my girl" He said and Melinda beamed.  
She was his girl – his little girl, he had raised her – loved her like his own.  
"I have to get back to them" Chris said and Melinda stood up at the same time as him.

"I'm coming" she announced and Chris shook his head.

"No – you're staying here, in your room" Chris said firmly. "Consider yourself punished for disobeying my orders" Chris said and Melinda frowned.

"Not fair Chris – please? Henry's with them" Melinda said and Chris shook his head.

"Sorry little one – behave yourself" He said as he walked out of the room to find the Charmed Ones and Leo.  
Chris new it was important to send them back to their time before they could figure anything out – see anything, because it would change to much – screw up the future in ways he wouldn't want nor need.  
He needed to send them back to save Henry and Melinda the pain of having to be around their dead parents – parents they never got to know.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?  
Let me know what you think?_

Reviews please?

_What do you think of -  
Henry?  
Melinda?  
Chris? _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; I do NOT own Charmed. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please?_

_._

_._

Chapter Two;

Chris walked into the cafeteria to see the Charmed Ones and Leo who was feeding Wyatt sitting in a booth munching on cereal – Chris sighed at he moved towards them noticing Henry was nowhere to be found.

"Chris" Paige said breathing a sigh of relief and Chris gave a slight smile.

"Hi – look we have some work to do so we can get back to your time" Chris started but Piper held up her hand.

"Where is that girl that tried to kill us?" Piper asked as Phoebe glanced at Chris.

"Where is Henry? I kind of liked him" Phoebe commented and Chris shook his head.

"I think you mean Melinda – Piper and she would be in her room" Chris said with a nod as he turned to Phoebe. "Henry – I don't know where he is – he had orders to accompany you" Chris said with a frown.

"Chris – how can I help in getting us home?" Paige asked and Chris glanced at her.

"Well we are going to need to write a spell – go over it hard, because time travel isn't easy" Chris said and Paige nodded.

"Where do I start?" she asked as the door to the cafeteria opened and Bianca stumbled through the door – Piper immediately raised her hand but Chris shook his head.

"Don't Piper" Chris said firmly as he caught Bianca in his arms. "You right babe?" Chris asked and Bianca nodded.

"Yeah – just thirsty" Bianca said as she swiped Phoebe's bottle of water off the table.

"Aye" Phoebe exclaimed but Bianca just smiled.

"Thanks" Bianca said as she took a long sip. "I just came to see if you were really home" Bianca said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah but I gotta head back with them – them being here would have caused a power shift, he will know" Chris said and Bianca nodded thoughtfully.

"He does already – he had me in his layer this morning, I have orders Chris to bring you to him" Bianca murmured as she rested her forehead against him.

"You'll just have to defy him won't you" Chris whispered and Bianca nodded as she kissed him quickly.

"I have to get back – he'll wonder where I am. I love you" Bianca murmured as she shimmered from the room.

"Chris – a demon? You're back with her?" Piper said unbelievably and she shook her head the anger rising again.

"Forget that Piper – who is he?" Phoebe asked but Leo looked down at Wyatt.

"Why did he give her orders?" Leo asked but it was Paige who held her hand up.

"Guys we need to stop asking questions and work on getting home" Paige said but Phoebe glanced at her.

"We need answers Paige" Phoebe reminded her younger sister but Paige shook her head.

"We need to get home – Chris let me help with finding a way home, all of us help" Paige said and Chris nodded.

"Uh yeah – Melinda" Chris said and Melinda orbed in almost immediately but Piper moved closer to Wyatt.

"She tried to kill us and you want her around us?" Piper asked shocked and Chris shook his head.

"She thought you were shape shifters then" Chris said as he glanced down at baby Wyatt aware Melinda was unable to take her eyes off him. "You won't go near Wyatt Melinda" Chris said firmly as he looked up at his cousin who nodded sharply. "Take them to the magic room – spells specifically, time travelling section" Chris said and Melinda nodded shortly.

"Sure Chris" Melinda said and Piper shook her head.

"I will not go anywhere with her" Piper said and Melinda raised an eyebrow.

"You will do anything we say – because you're in our world now" Melinda said as she glanced at them all. "You might be able to get able with disrespecting Chris – but don't try that with me because I will kill you" Melinda said with a smirk and Chris glared at her.

"Watch it – or I will have to find a more creative way to punish you. You'll take them to the magic room – help them and stay clear of Wyatt, am I understood Melinda?" Chris asked – he knew sometimes the only way to get there to his cousin was to be firm and strict, but he noticed the way Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Yes I got it – no going near Wyatt and help" Melinda said with a roll of her eyes and Chris glared.

"Melinda" He warned but was cut off when he heard someone calling him. "I have to go" Chris said as he stood up looking at the Charmed Ones carefully. "Go with Melinda – you can trust her" Chris said honestly as she looked at his cousin. "Behave yourself little one" Chris said and Melinda nodded.

"Yes sir" She said mock saluting him causing Chris to smirk as he orbed out.

_X_X_

Chris walked into the battle discussion room to see the round table full of the leaders – waiting for him.  
Chris wanted to deny it – he didn't want to be back in this position, taking charge – making sure orders were given – making sure the world was safe, that wasn't what he wanted to do.  
Chris wanted to save his big brother – his best friend. Chris wanted to be able to have nice honest conversation with his parents and aunts.  
Chris wanted to be able to hold his fiancé and kiss her – he wanted to be able to give her the world but instead he had her working undercover – working for him.

"It's good to have you home – Chris you with us?" Chris glanced up at the sound of his Uncle's voice – his Uncle Cole.

"Yeah – look I don't have a lot to say first – right now I need to be caught up on what's been happening – when was the last attack on Wyatt? When did Wyatt last attack us?" Chris asked and Darryl Morris raised his head – a leader in the residences eyes.  
Darryl stood by good magic when it was needed most – he shared Chris opinion he didn't want to kill Wyatt he wanted to save him.  
He wanted to save the little boy that called him Uncle Darryl.

"Last attack on Wyatt was one month ago – we managed to kill seven of his best guards, but he wasn't happy of course – in return Wyatt has attacked us and we lost ten of the residence member in a battle above ground while trying to save a few witches" Darryl concluded and Chris nodded thoughtfully.

"Who have we lost?" Chris asked as he glanced at the room full of people hoping someone would be able to share with him – tell him.

_X_X_

Paige glanced down at the time travelling book it seemed to be absolutely useless and getting her absolutely nowhere – closing the book she rested her head in her arms that where folded on the table.

"This is useless – these books don't tell us anything" Paige said her voice sounding defeated – she definitely wasn't liking this.

"Wait a second!" Phoebe said as she held a finger up pointing to Melinda who glanced up at her. "Where is Wyatt? He will have the Book Of Shadows – that will help us" Phoebe said and Melinda's expression darkened at the sound of Wyatt's name.

"Do not bring him up – he is irrelevant and so is the book" Melinda said as she glanced down at the book she was reading.

"What do you mean do not bring Wyatt up? He's the best source of good magic we no – he will be able to send us home" Piper said defending her son – her twice blessed but Melinda looked up her eyes darkened.

"Don't bring him us – Wyatt's name is nothing around here – he is not the most sort out source of good magic – if anything he's evil" Melinda snapped and Piper rose her hands.

"My son is not evil" Piper said defensively and Melinda smirked.

"Oh your sons the source of all evil" Melinda said grimly as she turned back to the book in front of her.

"Oh no you don't young lady – my nephew is not evil" Phoebe said as she snapped Melinda book closed causing the fourteen year old to glance up.

"Well obviously he is" Melinda said as she glanced at Piper and Leo. "Your son is turned evil before he's second birthday – he now rules the world" Melinda said in a dull voice and Piper dropped her hands to her lap.

"You live of making people miserable don't you?" Leo asked the fourteen year old as he allowed Piper to pull Wyatt onto her lap.

"He is pure innocence" Piper said as she gazed down at the baby.

"Maybe now – but he isn't in our future – here" Melinda said this time a little softer as she glanced at baby Wyatt. "We are here because we didn't join him – even tho Wyatt fights hard to either kill us or get us on side" Melinda said and Piper glanced up.

"Wyatt wouldn't kill anyone except for demons" Piper said defensively and Melinda smirked.

"Oh yes he would" Melinda said with a smirk and she glanced at Paige. "What do you think? You haven't said anything" Melinda said and Paige glanced up.

"That would be because I don't want to get attacked by Piper – when I say that I think you might be telling the truth" Paige said and Piper glanced at her younger sister.

"PAIGE!" Piper and Phoebe said in unison but Paige glanced up at them meekly.

"Think about it – have you seen Wyatt around? If he knew we were here – he would have come" Paige said quietly. "But speaking about that where are we? I mean our future selves?" Paige asked and Melinda shook her head – knowing all she could do was lie.

"We don't know" Melinda murmured but really she did know – they were dead.

"You're lying" Phoebe said as she glanced at Melinda.

"I'm an empath – are isn't that in the history books?" Phoebe asked and Melinda shrugged.

"I have already said too much" Melinda murmured as she glanced at baby Wyatt. "He will turn evil and that's what we are trying to do save him – so trust Chris will you" Melinda said with a shrug and Piper glanced at her.

"Do you really want to save him?" Piper asked and Melinda glanced at her.

"The Wyatt in the future – I would rather kill, twenty times over – but the baby is yet to do anything" Melinda said slowly as if trying to make herself believe it.  
Actually she did need to make herself believe it because she knew killing Wyatt as a child would save the world from such disaster – magic wouldn't have been exposed and thousands of innocents would still be alive.

"You want to kill my son?" Piper asked angrily as she glanced down at Wyatt trying to keep him calm.

"Yeah – but I wouldn't do it, Chris might kill me" Melinda said with a shrug as she glanced back down at the book almost jumping when she heard Chris's voice.

"Why might I kill you?" Chris asked but before he could get an answer out of Melinda he was bombarded with questions.

"Wyatt is evil?" Phoebe asked disbelievingly.

"She's lying right?" Paige asked Chris but Piper's statement almost broke Chris.

"You let Melinda near us – when she would give anything to kill my son" Piper shouted causing everyone to flinch – Chris took a moment before he raised his eyes to meet Pipers.

"Piper – Melinda would do no such thing" Chris said trying to reassure Piper – but the oldest Charmed Ones deadly gaze did not falter. "Would you Mel?" Chris asked and Melinda glanced at Piper and then at little Wyatt.

"Like I said you would kill me if I tried" Melinda said with a shrug and Chris glared at her.

"You told them?" He asked and Mel just glanced him.

"You didn't tell them? How could you not tell them Wyatt was evil?" Melinda asked and Chris glanced at her his stern expression not faltering.

"Because it was my decision, I gave orders Melinda – orders!" Chris scolded and Melinda shrugged.

"I'm your cousin Chris – you don't order me" Melinda snapped and Chris looked at her angrily.

"I do when you're my fourteen year old cousin – who is acting like a brat" Chris said as he pointed towards the door. "Go to your room – when you decide you're going to follow my instructions you can come apologize" Chris said but Melinda just stood still her arms crossed and a pout firmly on her lips. "Now Melinda – or you'll get more than just being sent to your room" Chris warned and Melinda glared at him angrily before storming out of the room right past Henry.

"Geez Chris! What did you do to her?" Henry asked and Chris glanced at him.

"She's being a brat – what is wrong with her?" Chris asked and Henry shrugged.

"She's been a bit off with you being gone – and of course Bianca being with Wyatt – she misses Bianca, after all Bianca was the mother figure she never had, the mother figure I never had" Henry said with a shrug and Chris gazed at the door. "You're the father figure we never had – so I guess she's a little out of sorts" Henry said.  
He was right when he saw they were the parents – Mel and he never had. When his parents died Henry was six – making him fifteen now. He was a child – one Bianca and Chris took in to raise, the same with Melinda.  
When Chris left and Bianca went to be with Wyatt – their lives were turned upside down, they were teenagers who needed guidance and were left with no one to be there for them. Their parents were dead – there guardians gone and what were they left with – a cousin who was ruling the world, the source of all evil.

"Henry" Chris said clasping his younger cousin on the shoulder. "You right man?" Chris asked and Henry shook from his thoughts.

"Yeah – just thinking. Actually I came to tell you – we are despatching for a food control mission, we'll be back before six – would you like me to take Melinda?" Henry asked and Chris looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head.

"No – she needs to learn not everything is done her way. She can stay in her room" Chris said and Henry nodded. "Be safe Henry – and do as your told" Chris said and the fifteen year old waved his hand as he walked towards the door.

"I'm not Melinda" He chuckled and Chris shook his head.

"Bianca is with Wyatt?" Phoebe asked and Chris nodded.

"Yes – she's undercover" Chris said as he waved the thought aside – he didn't want to talk about that.

_X_X_

Bianca stood in the small room Wyatt had for her – glancing out the window – looking out upon San Francisco – what was left of it.  
She hated being here – working for him, being at his every beck and call. But Bianca did this for the greater good – for Chris – for Melinda and Henry – her family.

"Bianca – my love" Bianca froze upon hearing his voice – she hated it when he called her that – she was not his love – never had been and never would be.

"What do you want Wyatt?" Bianca asked impatiently – her voice cool – almost forgetting what she was doing here. "Sorry master" Bianca immediately said remembering what she was here to do – she couldn't tip him off not now.

"Bianca – have you failed me? Where is that brother of mine?" Wyatt asked his voice firm and cruel – Bianca turned slightly to face him trying to keep her expression meek and innocent.

"Master – I couldn't find him, I came back to regroup – I am thinking of new ideas" Bianca said as calmly as she stiffened noticing the way Wyatt walked towards her.

"Good – I want him Bianca – by my side, I will trust you not to disappoint me" Wyatt said coolly as he ran his hand down Bianca's arm before wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her roughly towards him.

"Of course not master – I wish to please you" Bianca said meekly as she fought the urge to pull away from him –trying to remind herself to be strong for her family, it was so much harder now she knew Chris was back – she felt Wyatt lean down to kiss her neck and it took all her strength not to pull away.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?  
Let me know what you think. _

_Reviews?_

_What do you think of; _

_Bianca?  
Piper?  
Melinda?  
Chris? _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; I do NOT own Charmed. _

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
Thank-you for your reviews so far – they are wonderful. _

_._

_._

Chapter Three;

Paige wandered the halls of the residence – she couldn't believe that this was the future – there was no good verse evil – it was simply the residence against Wyatt – who went from the source of all good to the source of all evil – her nephew – her little innocent nephew.

"Paige" Paige turned around at the sound of Chris's voice – slightly shocked, she had only left him a minute ago.

"Hi Chris" Paige murmured softly as she glanced at the main room the hallway had lead her too.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked and Paige smiled slightly.

"I wanted to investigate – but I also needed time to think" Paige said and Chris nodded slightly.

"I'm sure you want to learn things about the future Paige – but this isn't a game, you should be careful" Chris warned and Paige nodded. "What were you thinking about?" Chris asked and Paige shook her head.

"It's silly – I just can't believe there isn't any good verse evil anymore, that it's all about stopping Wyatt" Paige said sadly and Chris nodded.

"We don't want to hurt him Paige – we just need to stop him, that's why I came back to the past" Chris explained as he continued to walk with his aunt.  
He and Paige had always been close – closer than most Aunts and nephews.

"I won't wander far Chris – but I need to think about this. Wyatt seems so innocent" Paige said as she turned to walk away but quickly stopped. "Oh no! You! What are you doing here?! We already 86'd your ass" Paige said quickly as she pointed a finger at Cole as she took a step back towards Chris.

"Ahh but Paige I never stay dead for long – you know that" Cole said with a smile and Paige frowned.

"Yeah I'm learning that" Paige snapped as she glanced at Chris. "Cole works here? – Chris are you insane? He's probably working undercover for Wyatt" Paige said quickly and Cole frowned

"Paige please – even I'm not that evil" Cole said with a smirk and Paige shook her head.

"Chris?" Paige murmured and Chris smiled.

"Relax Paige – Cole is a part of the residence" Chris said and Cole smiled.

"And her future husband – you can't forget that Chris" Cole said and Paige jumped.

"Oh no – I wouldn't do that, that just wouldn't happen Chris. He's evil, I hate him – he's lying right" Paige asked as she raised a hand to feel her forehead – she felt light headed and the way Chris shook his head make Paige want to be sick.

"Paige?" Chris said softly and Paige shook her head.

"No I wouldn't" Paige said fiercely as she shook her head.

"Nice going – she's in denial" Chris said to Cole as he glanced at his Aunt. "You're okay Paige" Chris said softly but Paige shook her head.

"Paige believe me – you wouldn't have fallen in love with me if I was evil" Cole explained and Paige took a step back.

"I need to lie down – this can't be happening" Paige muttered to her as she turned around and walked down the hallway leaving Cole and Chris staring at each other.

_X_X_

Paige couldn't help but bury her head in her pillow and scream.  
She wanted to go back – go back to the past which was her present, where Cole didn't exist – where Wyatt wasn't evil, where life was just simple – well as simple as it can get with demons popping in every day.

She didn't want to marry Cole – she wanted to vanquish his sorry ass again – but obviously according to Chris and Cole she fell in love with him.  
Paige couldn't think about what this would do to Phoebe – after all her sister was in love with Cole.  
She didn't want to have to think about how they had done nothing to help Chris stop Wyatt from becoming this thing – this evil.

_X_X_

Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Wyatt sat in the magic room – they hadn't seen Paige in over an hour and were getting slightly panicky – not that they had a chance to search for her as a red light started flashing from the roof and an alarm sounded loudly.  
Piper quickly glanced around her eyes wide with alert.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked as she quickly stood up unsure of what was happening.

"Leo! Watch Wyatt" Piper said sternly and Leo hugged Wyatt tighter – protectively. "Chris! Chris get your ass down here" Piper called/demanded him and Chris orbed in with a stern expression – though he was annoyed.

"Now isn't a good time Piper – I'm busy" Chris said but Piper shrugged.

"Well now is a fine time for me mister – what is going on?" Piper asked raising her hands in a threatening manner but Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Now is not the time Piper – a group was attacked above ground" Chris said as he went to orb out but Phoebe's voice stopped him.

"Are people hurt?" Phoebe asked at the same time Leo spoke.

"Attack? What attack?" Leo asked and Chris looked at him.

"I have to go people are hurt – call Melinda if you need anything" Chris said and Piper raised an eyebrow.

"You want us to call Melinda?" Piper asked slightly agitated and Chris nodded.

"Yeah – I will come see you later" Chris said as he orbed out leaving the Charmed Ones and Leo staring at the spot where he stood a minute ago.

"Great now what do we do?" Piper asked as she threw her hands up in the air – Phoebe looked around.

"I think we stay calm and call Melinda" Phoebe said and Piper just stared at her younger sister before nodding.

"Okay – how do we do this?" Piper asked and Phoebe smiled.

"The same way we call Paige and Leo" Phoebe explained. "I think we should call Paige as well" Phoebe said and Piper nodded.

"Yes – call Melinda I'll call Paige" Piper instructed and they both looked towards the ceiling. "Paige" Piper called.

"Melinda" Phoebe called and they both stood back waiting patiently for white orbs.

_X_X_

Paige and Melinda finally orbed in – Paige looked slightly out of sorts but Melinda looked annoyed.

"Paige honey are you okay?" Phoebe asked as she guided her younger sister towards a chair.

"Yeah just a little tired – what's going on?" Paige asked and Phoebe smiled.

"It's a long story – thank-you for coming Melinda, how bad was the attack?" Phoebe asked and Paige looked up.

"What attack?" Paige asked and Melinda smirked.

"It was pretty bad – but Chris is getting things in order and making sure people are healed. Paige there was an attack above ground on a group who were out seeking witches – most go away safely – though a number were injured" Melinda explained as she glanced around the room before deciding to pull up a chair. "So what do you need me for?" Melinda asked and Piper glanced at her.

"Chris said to call you if we needed anything – and we need to know what's going on" Piper said and Melinda nodded.

"Alright Piper – what would you like to know?" Melinda asked and Piper raised an eyebrow surprised at how accepting Melinda was.

"Well – if your Chris's cousin who is Henry?" Piper asked and Melinda smiled.

"Henry is our cousin – but us three we are so close people mistake us for siblings" Melinda said with a shrug.

"You orb – your parents are whitelighters?" Piper asked and Melinda shook her head.

"My mother is a witch and my father is a cupid – but I have a few powers – family powers, I can orb it's one of my powers" Melinda said with a smile. "I know your about to ask about Henry and his father was a mortal – his mother a witch/whitelighter, he can orb and a few other things" Melinda said with a shrug and the Charmed Ones looked at each other.

"Does that mean there is more love between witches and whtelighters in your time?" Phoebe asked and Melinda chuckled.

"Love doesn't exist in this time Phoebe – you have to be smart – love drags you down" Melinda said with a regretful smile as she glanced across the room.

"Who put the residence together? They must be a powerful and smart witch" Paige said with a smile and Melinda beamed.

"Chris put this place together and made it a safe haven for others" Melinda said you could hear how proud she was of her cousin since she spoke with such pride.

"Chris couldn't do that" Piper said and Melinda glared at her.

"Actually Chris is one of the most powerful beings known to this world – he rivals Wyatt – it happens to be the reason Wyatt wants Chris" Melinda said to Piper – Mel didn't have much time for Piper so it was short and clipped and Melinda didn't show any expression.

"Why is Chris so serious? So strict?" Paige asked trying to move away from the current topic and it seemed to work as Melinda turned to her.

"Because that's how he has to be – it stops unnecessary deaths, it stops people just running off and getting killed because they didn't think about things" Melinda explained and Paige nodded thoughtfully.

"Who is Chris really?" Piper asked and Melinda turned to Piper with a grim expression.

"It's forbidden to talk about that" Melinda said and Piper turned to her sisters.

"If he goes to all this trouble to hide his identity is it possible Chris is evil? Is that why he refuses to share the truth with us?" Piper asked rudely and Melinda glared at her.

"Chris is nothing but pure good Piper – he has save millions of people thousands of times, he protect those that live here – your son is the evil one – we are here trying to stop Wyatt, many of the people that live here would find it so much easier to kill the child you hold but Chris has forbidden it – he has laid out orders which we must abide by – Chris wants to save Wyatt – many of us want to kill him as revenge since he killed our family's" Melinda snapped at Piper.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?  
Let me know what you think?_

_Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N; I do NOT own Charmed. _

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
Thank-you for your reviews so far – they mean a lot.  
It's great to see my writing can make some people happy._

_._

_._

Chapter Four;

The Charmed Ones and Leo wandered the halls of the resistance looking for Chris – or anyone who would be able to tell them a little more on the attack.  
To help them understand – Piper still didn't believe Wyatt was evil – Phoebe was having a hard time processing everything and Paige was still reeling from her meeting with Cole.

Coming around a corner they were surprised to see a young girl about the age of five wandering towards them – she was wearing dark jeans and a purple top – her brown hair was pulled back into two ponytails, glancing up to see the Charmed Ones the young girl frowned.

"Hi sweetie" Piper said kindly but the little girl glared at her – Piper who was bending over when she said hi to the little girl immediately straightened up a little taken back.

"What's your name sweetie?" Phoebe asked as Paige stepped forward.

"Who are you looking for?" Paige asked and the little girl glanced up at Paige – her features brightening a little.

"I'm Mist and I'm looking for my daddy – I can't find him" Mist said innocently and Paige smiled.

"Well we will help you find him – Mist is a pretty name thou, where did you get that?" Paige asked and Mist beamed up at Paige.

"My daddy gave it to me – he said it's because I have to be like Mist and disappear when thing get bad" Mist said innocently and Paige glanced at Piper – who was looking at the young girl who seemed to know too much for her age.

"So who is your father?" Piper asked and before Mist could answer Melinda stepped into the room.

"Mist" Mel scolded lightly and Mist turned around immediately hugging Melinda.

"Auntie Mel" Mist said and Melinda softened a little.

"Hey little one – you know we can't tell them things about the future" Melinda said and Mist nodded slightly – her smile meek.

"I know – but I want to find daddy" Mist said as a figure stepped out of the shadows – a figure that was Cole and the young girl immediately launched herself at him.

"Grandpa" Mist said eagerly and Cole grinned.

"I'm too young to be a grandpa" Cole said as he tickled Mist causing her to giggle with happiness.

"Oh my! What the hell are you doing here Cole?" Phoebe shouted as she stumbled backwards into Paige. "This can't be happening – we just vanquished you" Phoebe said as she watched Melinda take a step towards Cole – leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Hi Uncle Cole" Melinda murmured and Cole smiled down at her.

"Uncle? See I knew Melinda was evil" Piper said proudly and Cole looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Melinda evil? Piper she is anything but" Cole said as he looked down at Mist. "Where is your sister?" Cole asked but Mist just shrugged as she reached for Melinda who took her into her arms. "Shadow" Cole called out and was a little stunned when a young girl uncloaked herself in front of him.

"Sh – you're so sneaky" Melinda said and Shadow smiled.

"Not as sneaky as you Auntie" Shadow said with a smile as she looked up at Cole. "Something you want Gramps?" Shadow asked and Cole raised an eyebrow.

"You're a smartass for your age you know that" Cole said and Shadow smiled.

"You know it" Shadow said and Melinda chuckled.

"Where is daddy?" Mist exclaimed breaking the laugher and Mel smiled.

"I'll take you to him" Melinda said as she reached for Shadow's hand.

"No – Chris is busy" Cole said as he felt Phoebe poke him – turning around her saw he jump slightly.

"Oh my god! He's real – this can't be happening" Phoebe said and Piper grabbed her young sister's arm.

"Chris has daughters?" Piper shouted at Cole and she noticed Shadow staring at her.

"What is nanna grumpy doing here?" Shadow asked and Melinda giggled earning her a glare from Cole.

"What did you just call me?" Piper asked the young girl but Cole cut her off before Shadow could answer.

"Girls – why don't you take your Aunt to play hide and seek" Cole said and Melinda smirked.

"But it's just about to get good" Melinda commented and Cole shook his head.

"Go now" Cole said and as they turned to leave he was bombarded with questions.

"What is going on?" Piper asked as she tried to steady Phoebe who had turned pale at the sight of Cole.

"How are you still alive?" Phoebe asked – she was freaking out at the thought of Cole being back – being alive – at the thought of seeing him again, him being around children.  
Cole couldn't change – he was evil – born evil so he would always be that way.

"Have you told them anything?" Cole asked as he turned to Paige and Paige shook her head.

"No not yet" Paige murmured – she couldn't bring herself to tell them anything, how could she tell them she was now married to Cole – who happened to be Phoebe's ex-husband – the former source.

"How did you know he was still alive?" Phoebe asked whacking her younger sister's arm and Paige flinched away from her as Cole whistled.

"Just shut up – if everyone shuts up I will explain" Cole said as he gestured towards the black couches as he ran a hand though his hair – he didn't know how he was going to explain – explain all this – explain Mist and Shadow – how Chris was a father – Cole didn't have it in him.  
"Look those are Shadow and Mist, Chris's daughters" Cole said as he sat down and Piper raised an eyebrow. "His daughters with Bianca – thou Mist isn't biologically Chris's" Cole said but Phoebe interrupted him.

"I don't care! How the hell are you alive and standing?" Phoebe asked and Cole shook his head.

"Now is not the time for you to ask questions Phoebe – we can discuss that later" Cole said as he glanced at Piper tilting his head. "But I think I need to explain this – or Piper will have a heart attack" Cole said and Piper immediately looked up at him.

"Who is Chris really?" Piper asked and Cole grimaced slightly – he didn't know if he should tell her this but it didn't look like he had a choice.

"This could change the future in many ways – but I don't think I have a choice other than to tell you – Chris is your son Piper" Cole said and Piper immediately sunk back into the couch.

"No he can't be" Piper murmured softly to herself – if Chris was her son – it means she treated her own flesh and blood so badly, it means she kicked her son out of the house that was rightfully his.  
It couldn't be – if Chris was her son it changed everything – she had been so mean to him, so unhelpful when really he came back to save his older brother.

"Piper – Chris is going to be born just before your Wyatt's second birthday, he couldn't tell you when you were in the past because of future consequences" Cole said and Piper shook her head.

"No – I treated him so bad – I threatened to blow him up, my own son!" Piper said and she felt Leo pull her into a hug.

"It wasn't our fault we didn't know" Leo said soothingly but Piper shook her head.

"He's our son – we should have known" Piper said – she couldn't believe she didn't know he was her son.

"Who is Mist's real father?" Paige asked trying to move away from the subject of Chris – she could see how upset Piper was becoming and Paige didn't have the mind state to deal with it right now – she heard Cole sigh.

"I shouldn't be telling you this – but Mist is Wyatt's biological daughter" Cole said as he went into a further explanation. "As you know Bianca works undercover for Wyatt – Wyatt has done some terrible things here in the future – making Bianca show her loyalty resulted in Mist being born" Cole explained and Piper shook her head fiercely.

"No, he wouldn't" Piper said but she couldn't hide the disgust she was feeling at the thought of what Wyatt might have done – it made her sick.  
Leo sat beside Piper shaking his head – he wouldn't believe it – he couldn't, his little boy couldn't be that evil – could he?  
Phoebe put her head between her between her knees trying to steady her breathing – but it didn't seem to be working.  
Paige thou just stared at Cole – for some insane reason she did believe that Wyatt would do that – she did believe that did happen.

"Bianca had no choice other than to show her loyalty for the greater good" Cole said as he looked down at Piper. "Mist doesn't know Wyatt is her biological father" Cole said and Piper struggled to nod.

"I understand that now – but why did Shadow call me a grumpy nanna?" Piper asked she needed to move away from the subject of Chris or even Wyatt – it was just too much.

"Because you're her nanna" Cole said but Piper shook her head.

"I mean why did she call me grumpy?" Piper asked and Cole nodded slightly.

"My past – Shadow and Mist's past – Chris's even is something I won't discuss" Cole said but Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Cole just tell us" Piper pleaded and Cole sighed – he didn't want to have to do this – to have to share this with them.  
Chris's past was something he never wanted to discuss – he was there and he didn't want to have to relive that – it was horrible – Chris's upbringing when he was with Piper and Leo was horrible, the neglect was something Cole could never come to terms with.  
"Cole?" Piper said her voice concerned – Cole shook out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Shadow has the power to relive ones memories – Chris was putting her to bed one night and well he let his guard slip and she saw a few of his memories – some of his most horrible" Cole said and before anyone had time to answer Chris walked into the room.

"Oh sorry Uncle Cole" Chris said before he had time to register who was standing there – he glanced away and began talking into the phone. "Look – I will meet you, I have to go Henry" Chris said as he hung up the phone and turned to face everyone. "I have to go Cole – everyone is healed" Chris said as he went to walk away but Cole's voice stopped him.

"They met Mist and Shadow – too much was already revealed" Cole said and Chris understood the meaning behind his words and turned back to face his Uncle.

"How much do they know?" Chris asked as he turned to gaze briefly at the Charmed Ones.

"That you are Piper and Leo's son – that Mist and Shadow are your daughters, thou that Mist isn't biologically yours and that I am alive" Cole said and Chris immediately cursed inside his head as she ran a hand down his face.  
This wasn't how things were meant to go – they weren't meant to find out about him let alone the girls.

"Alright – that's all they need to know" Chris said and Piper immediately spoke.

"Is there more?" Piper asked and Chris doesn't even glance at her but he does look at Cole.

"I have a meeting with Bianca – Henry's coming with me, we can't be late – but we will be back shortly" Chris said and Piper glanced at her.

"Chris – sweetie I'm sorry" Piper said softly and Chris glanced at her briefly.

"Don't bother – apologies don't mean much to me – I got a lot of them growing up" Chris said as he turned to leave again but this time Cole's stopped him and gestured towards Paige.

"Since they know now – you need to take time to embrace there company" Cole said and Chris ran a hand over his face.  
He knew what Cole wanted him to do – she Chris immediately leaned down and kissed Paige's cheek.  
Paige and Cole had looked after him quiet a lot growing up since he endured a lot of neglect from his parents and well Cole had several morals since he wasn't evil anymore – one was that Chris, Henry and Melinda were thankful and polite to Paige at all times.  
Chris didn't have a problem with that as Paige had done a lot for him and he loved her – sometimes more than he loved his own mother.

"She isn't the same Paige – Uncle Cole" Chris said but Cole just shrugged.

"She still looked after you when you were younger – she cared for you, loved you, and gave you a life" Cole said and Chris raised his hand in surrender.

"Uncle Cole! Whose husband are you?" Phoebe shouted and Paige shook her head slightly.

"Apparently mine" Paige said softly.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?  
Let me know what you think.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N; I do NOT own Charmed. _

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
I am loving your reviews guys. _

_._

_._

Chapter Five;

Chris sat in the corner of the abandoned warehouse watching as Henry walked back and forth across the dusty wooden floor – Chris knew Henry was never one for patience, they had been waiting for Bianca for almost forty five minutes and he knew Henry was worried.  
Chris was worried – his love – his fiancé hadn't shown up for their meeting, but he also knew there would be a good reason because the other alternative – well he just couldn't think about that – not now.

Chris was about to tell Henry they should get going when Bianca shimmered into the middle of the room in what seemed to be tears – Chris gazed at his love concerned as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Bianca holding her up as she cried into his shirt.  
Henry stood to the side watching Chris comfort Bianca – all these years – all the work they had done – all the times things had gone wrong and people had died – Henry had never seen Bianca in tears – she had never once cried in front of him and now here she was.

"Bianca – honey it's going to be okay" Chris said soothingly to his future wife but Bianca just shook her head fiercely.

"Chris – this – it's not working it's too hard. I love you – and Wyatt he – I just can't do this" Bianca said he voice cracking as she tried to string a sentence together.

"Bianca it's going to be okay – hopefully just a little longer and then things will be back to normal – back to the way they should be" Chris said with a soft smile as he kissed the top of Bianca's head.

"But Chris – it's just so hard" Bianca said and Chris nodded.

"I know baby – but we have to do this for Shadow and Mist – for Henry and Melinda, for us" Chris said as he gestured to Henry who was now staring at his shoes trying to give the couple a little bit of privacy.  
Bianca glanced up at Chris and wiped her tears away quickly – she hadn't looked around the room – she didn't know Henry was here – if she did she would have stayed strong – Henry didn't need to see her like this.

"Henry" Bianca said softly and she noticed how the teenager quickly looked up.  
Henry hadn't seen much of Bianca in the last five years – since she begun working for Wyatt – so when he did see her he liked to make the most of it.  
Quickly walking over towards Bianca and Chris – Henry wrapped his arms around the woman who was like his mother – who raised him – kept him safe – who loved him.

"Hi B" Henry said as he felt Bianca grip him tight and bury her face in his shoulder.

"You've grown" Bianca said softly and Henry glanced down.

"That's what happens I've been told" Henry said with a smile and Bianca smirked.

"Been spending too much time with Melinda" Bianca said referring to his sarcasm and Henry shrugged.

"What can I say? She rubs off on you" Henry said and Bianca hugged him again.

"Oh I've missed you – you know?" Bianca asked and Henry nodded.

"I know – I've missed you too – we all have" Henry said referring to Melinda and Bianca's two daughters.

"Sorry guys but Bianca we need you to fill us in – Wyatt will wonder where you are" Chris said drawing the meeting back to business and Bianca sighed.

"He knows the power shift has more to do with who came back with you – but he hasn't worked out who it is yet. He is concerned thou that if I don't find you that you will head back into the past and he doesn't want to risk that – I've been told if I can't find you within the next week – anyone who sees you after that has orders to kill you" Bianca said and Chris nodded as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay Bianca – I just need a week tops to find out a way to get them home – once we are gone I want you to abandon working for Wyatt and go be with the kids" Chris said and Bianca looked up shocked.

"Don't I need to stay with him?" Bianca asked and Chris shook his head – he didn't want Bianca working for Wyatt anymore not after what he had seen today.

"No – just until we are gone" Chris confirmed and Henry chose to speak next.

"The girls are doing okay – all three of them, Melinda's been a bit of a pain but mainly because she misses you. I'm doing fine – Cole's fine bit worried about Chris here" Henry said as he jerked his thumb in Chris's direction and Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"Take care of yourself Chris – you are no good to us if you're dead" Bianca said firmly and Chris looked at her with a sad expression.

"I know B – I am taking care of myself just got things on my mind – I have things I need to do" Chris said and Bianca nodded slightly.

"I better be getting back – he will wonder where I am" Bianca said as she reached forward to hug Henry again. "You say hello to my girls for me – all three of them. Make sure you take care of yourself Henry, I love you" Bianca said as she pulled back from him and Henry smiled slightly.

"I will – you take care too – love ya ma" Henry said and Bianca had to blink back the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes – Henry only ever called her ma in situations like these – where she was leaving again.

"Take care Bianca – I love you baby" Chris said as he leaned down to kiss her and Bianca kissed him back pouring all her passion into the kiss.

"I love you too Chris" Bianca said as she shimmered out leaving Henry and Chris standing there.  
Chris glanced at Henry and smiled proudly at the fifteen year old.

"You know Henry – she loves to hear you call her ma" Chris said and Henry glanced over at him and nodded.

"She's the only mom I really know" Henry said and he glanced at the ceiling. "You're the only dad I really no – I mean there's Cole, but he's my step-dad and he hasn't always been around – since he's been busy helping the resistance, so really you raised me, you two are the only parents I ever really had" Henry said and Chris slapped the teenager on the back.

"You know Henry that we love you and are proud of the young man you've become" Chris said and Henry nodded.

"I know – we better get back aye dad?" Henry said teasingly and Chris smirked.

"Bianca's right – too much time with Melinda" Chris said as he nodded – they orbed out both grinning widely.

_X_X_

Phoebe couldn't help but stare at Paige with absolute shock and disbelief – how could Paige do this to her?  
Yes of course it wasn't her Paige that had married him but future Paige – but she still couldn't believe that her sister would do this.

"Paige his my ex-husband! The former source of all evil!" Phoebe exclaimed and Paige held her hands up in surrender.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not the one that married him Phoebe – my future self did, I don't know her reasons" Paige said back trying to defend herself – she didn't know why she had married Cole the future – but he was right in what he said before – she knew she wouldn't have married him if he was still evil.

"Look Phoebe – you aren't going to believe I know that but I am going to tell you the truth anyway –in the future you are more than happy for Paige and I. You found love Phoebe and I came to terms with the fact that I would never get you back – Paige lost her husband and sort comfort with me, we started off as friends, friends went to best friends and in the end we became lovers, we got married and I helped her with all the children. Life hasn't been perfect Phoebe far from it but I love Paige and I never wanted to hurt her – just like I never wanted to hurt you" Cole explained as he turned to Phoebe who was looking at him dumbfounded.  
Phoebe didn't know what to say – she just vanquished Cole – got rid of him and now, well now to find out her ex-husband would eventually be her brother in-law – it was just too much.  
After all she just found out Chris was her nephew – Cole was alive – Cole was married to Paige – Chris has children – the Wyatt did horrible things to Bianca – it was all just too much.

"Um can we just not talk about you marrying Paige or anything of the sort?" Phoebe asked as she fell back onto the black couch and Cole nodded shortly.

"Of course" Cole said and Piper glanced at him – unsure of whether she really wanted to ask the question that was playing on her mind – but she knew she had no other choice if she wanted to know what happened to make Chris hate her so much.

"What did I do to Chris to make him hate me?" Piper asked and Leo shook his head.

"I am sure he doesn't hate you honey" Leo said softly but Cole raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't hate you – but he doesn't see you as his parents, he just sees you as people – people he doesn't particularly want to deal with" Cole explained and Piper cringed – if it was possible that actually seemed to be worse than him hating her.

"But he tolerates Paige?" Phoebe asked even tho speaking to Cole was killing her – Cole just glanced at Paige and smiled slightly.

"Paige raised him – loved him – cared for him – gave him a life, to him she is his mother for all intensive purpose" Cole said and Paige glanced at her supposed future husband confused.

"I raised him?" Paige asked looking for confirmation.  
How could she have raised him? Especially if Piper and Leo were around – obviously something else was going on because Piper and Leo were great parents to Wyatt.

"Yes Paige you did – we did. We raised Chris for quite a few years – but sadly you passed when Chris was fifteen, Melinda was six and Henry seven. Chris raised Henry and Melinda after that as I put all my focus into saving Wyatt – that was Chris's focus to but Bianca was pregnant with Shadow and life just wasn't working" Cole said sadly as he ran a hand down his face. "Henry and Melinda look at Bianca and Chris as their parents – this is life here" Cole said softly and Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Do Phoebe and Paige have children?' Piper asked and Cole's jaw locked tightly as she looked at Paige and Phoebe.

"Henry is Paige's son and Melinda is Phoebe's daughter, but they did have other children and you have another child Piper – you had a daughter" Cole said and Paige raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to our other children?" Paige asked and Cole shook his head.

"I'm not going into that" He said as he got up and left the room abruptly – leaving the Charmed Ones and Leo shocked.

_X_X_

_Love it? Hate it?  
Rate it?  
Let me know what you think. _

_What do you think of;_

_Cole?  
Henry?  
Bianca? _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N; I do NOT own Charmed. _

_._

_._

_Reviews?  
I am loving your reviews guys. _

_._

_._

Chapter Six;

Cole stood outside Chris's bedroom door and knocked quietly – to tell the truth Cole had been quiet worried about Chris since he came back to the future.  
Cole could sense the change in Chris – it was as tho he was physically there but never mentally.  
Cole new Chris had gone through a lot an missed his family more then he let on

"Come in"

Cole was brought out of his thoughts by Chris's voice which sounded threw the door softly.  
Reaching out Cole put his hand on the silver door knob – it was cool and hard sending a tingling sensation threw Coles hand as he pushed the door open to see Chris sitting on the bed gazing down at Shadow and Mist as they slept peacefully under the blankets holding tightly onto two worn teddy bears.

"I need to speak with you" Cole said quietly not wanting to wake the two little ones he called granddaughters.

"What is it about?" Chris asked as he raised his head so his eyes met Coles. Cole stood for a second unsure of how to bring up this certain topic as they rarely ever spoke about it.

"The others" Cole said quietly and calmly and Chris raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"No" Chris said as he cringed slightly – this was not a topic that was brought up regularly, it was something Chris would rather forget.  
This was a certain topic that Chris chose never to speak of – he felt as tho he failed the others – his cousins and siblings so he simply never spoke of them, for Chris it was easier then facing the truth.

"Piper asked if there were others" Cole said slowly and Chris physically flinched.

"What did you say?" Chris asked sceptically – Chris new Cole had a habit of talking out of turn – talking about things he shouldn't thou he was able to sigh in relief when Cole shook his head.

"I didn't say anything – I let the room abruptly, but that is bound to raise questions alone" Cole said softly but Chris just nodded shortly.

"I don't care" Chris said as he shifted his gaze back to his daughters taking in there innocent looks.

"No Chris – listen they will just keep asking until we finally give in to them" Cole said but Chris shook his head fiercely – he didn't want the Charmed Ones to know anything about the others, they already looked at him as a traitor but if they knew what happened Chris was certain they would try to kill him.

"Let them" Chris said firmly but Cole ran a hand down his face in frustration – he knew Chris was stubborn but sometimes too stubborn for his own good.

"What harm would it do to tell them?" Cole asked and Chris raised an eyebrow.

"What good would it do?" Chris shot back and he watched his Uncle sigh.

"It would help them understand it all – if they understand the others and what Wyatt did then maybe they will understand why we need to stop him" Cole said but Chris shook his head as he glanced down at Mist.

"Save him" Chris corrected his Uncle – Chris wanted to save Wyatt because Wyatt was his brother – because Wyatt was Mist's biological father. "What do you mean by that?" Chris finally asked and Cole glanced at him.

"They need to know the bad things Wyatt's done to be able to understand who he is in our time" Cole explained but Chris glanced at his Uncle wide eyed.

"Learning of the others and their deaths – how will that help? To them Wyatt is a precious source of good, they would never believe he could do such things to his own family" Chris said but before Cole could answer his question or even get a word in Chris kept talking. "Look I can't live threw the memories again – last time I did Shadow saw more then she should have. If it is really that important to you have someone else tell them" Chris said quietly – he sounded worn out and beat nothing like the old Chris did.  
The old Chris was strong, wilful, and full of courage and greatness, he was powerful.

"I can talk to them it would be better coming from me then a stranger" Cole said as he ran a hand down his face. "Change of subject – how was the meeting?" Cole asked as he gazed at his granddaughters briefly not missing the change in Chris – the way the man tensed.

"Pretty bad – awful if I'm being honest, I have never seen Bianca so broken. She has been so strong and then when she shimmered in crying – well it actually broke my heart Uncle Cole" Chris said sadly and Cole shifted nervously – this didn't go unnoticed by Chris who glanced up warily. "What?" Chris asked. "What happened while I was gone?" He asked again when Cole didn't answer – Cole sighed nervously as he shook his head.

"A lot happened particularly with Bianca" Cole said sadly and Chris glanced up concerned but Cole shifted again as he glanced around the room avoiding the look his nephew was giving.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked confused and Cole smiled slightly not because he liked what happened but because of nerves. Cole didn't want to be the one that had to speak to Chris about this.

"It's a long story" Cole started but Chris cut him off.

"Short version" Chris said and Cole nodded – he was relieved because he didn't want to have to go through this in detail.

"A long story – short" cold said with another nod. "Well after you left Wyatt was particularly angry – he was sending more of his followers out to find us. He went on a killing spree but in particular he started to hassle Bianca" Cole said with a deep breath. "He constantly sent her off forcing her to kill and when she failed he would beat her – not just physically but he would use his powers. He did awful things to her Chris – she came here a few times in tears pleading with me but there was nothing I could do" Cole said quietly but Chris just started at him so Cole took it as a sign to keep speaking. "Wyatt forced her to do many things Chris – sleeping with him was just one" Cole said and he watched as Chris's facial expression changed from impassive to rage. Cole watched the way Chris's face went from white to red to maybe even purple as the million and one emotions flowed through his system.

Chris felt betrayed, angry, upset, guiltily even as he had put Bianca in a position that got her into this and now his love was broken, now his love was a mess.

"Fucking hell! That moron" Chris yelled as he jumped off the bed and kicked a chair over. "I hate him, I will kill him, I swear I will kill him" Chris shouted – Cole reached out to steady Chris but the young man pushed him away. "Get off me! I am going to kill him" Chris said but when he realised Cole wasn't responding he followed Cole's gaze to the bed and there sat his two little girls – tear streaked cheeks and wide eyes.  
Chris didn't even have a chance to speak to the as they shimmered out of the room immediately leaving. This didn't calm Chris down it actually made him angrier as he pictured his two little girls being scared of him now.

_X_

Melinda and Henry sat in the cafeteria with the Charmed Ones and Leo – they were discussing a spell in the book of shadows to send people back in time – the same spell Chris used to go back.  
They were trying to come up with an idea of how to get the book without tipping Wyatt off.  
Henry was tipping that Wyatt would have the book in lockdown since Chris used it last.

"So I was thinking that Bianca might be able to help us – she works for Wyatt right?" Phoebe asked but before Melinda or Henry could answer the conversation was interrupted as Shadow and Mist shimmered into the room – Shadow was the first to scream.

"Bring Mama back Auntie Mel! Now!" Shadow shouted quickly and Melinda glanced at her immediately realising the tears – glancing towards Henry they both immediately stood up.

"Bring Mama back home" Mist said and Melinda glanced at the little one helplessly.

"Daddy needs her" Shadow said and before Melinda could say anything she saw Henry looking at her and she shook her head.

"I can't girls – you know it doesn't work like that" Melinda said but Henry decided to speak.

"Maybe you should" Henry started to say but the sentence was interrupted but Piper who was glancing at the little girls sternly.

"What happened?" Piper questioned but Mist glanced at her 'Grandmother' and shook her head fiercely.

"Bring mama back" Shadow demanded and Henry glanced at Melinda.

"Just call her" Henry said and Melinda shook her head the tears in her eyes building out of pressure – they were relying on her and what would happen if the call didn't work – if would mean she would disappoint them all.

"It won't work if Wyatt's with her" Melinda said but Henry just shrugged.

"Then pray he isn't" Henry said as he looked down at the two little girls with a soft smile – he could see the sadness building in their eyes as he immediately wrapped them in a hug. "It'll be okay" He whispered in their ears softly. "You have always had a special connection with her" Henry said and Melinda closed her eyes.

"Mum" Melinda whispered and Bianca appeared before her in a shimmer, Bianca immediately frowned and glanced around confused.  
Shadow and Mist glanced at their mum and there sad smiles were immediately replaced with happy ones as they wrapped their arms around her tightly.

"Hi girls" Bianca whispered as she leaned down and kissed their heads before looking up and glancing at Melinda with a frown. "You young lady" Bianca started but Shadow interrupted her.

"Daddy needs you mum" Shadow said quietly and Bianca glanced down at Shadow's head concerned.

"What does she mean?" Bianca asked as she glanced at Henry waiting for an answer but Shadow was the one that spoke.

"Daddy is with grandpa – they had a fight about you mummy and now daddy's angry" Shadow said quietly and Bianca frowned but nodded.

"Okay I will figure it out and then we will talk. Melinda" Bianca said making a point of mentioning Melinda's name.  
Bianca turned to leave but suddenly gripped her head and Henry moved forwards immediately grabbing her arm and steadying her.

"Is something wrong?" Melinda asked concerned and Bianca shook her head slowly – giving Henry a soft smile and he let her go still staying close just in case she began to stumble once more.

"I am fine Wyatt is calling me that's all" Bianca said softly and Henry looked at her sadly.

"Does it always hurt like this?" Henry asked and Bianca stared at him reluctantly.

"Yes – he's just reminding me of something – I better go see your father" Bianca said and immediately started shimmering.

__X__

_So what do you think?  
Reviews Please; _

_Do you;  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N; I do NOT own Charmed, all credit to the actual writers. _

_._

_._

_Reviews!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven;_

Bianca shimmered into Chris's room – her old room to see Chris throwing things at the wall dinting it in several places.  
Bianca looked across the room to see Cole standing there calmly – as calm as he could be as he watched the nephew he thought of as a son break down.  
Bianca didn't understand completely why Chris was so upset – the Chris she knew never broke down not like this. Because the Chris she knew was strong and in control – this would never have happened had life been normal.

Bianca glanced at Cole and nodded slightly motioning for him to leave the room – Cole smiled slightly as he walked past her.

"Good Luck" Cole said as he opened the door and left the room.

Bianca glanced at Chris and sighed she honestly didn't know where to start – Chris seemed somewhat unapproachable but Bianca new if anyone could make him calm down it was here.

"Chris calm down – please calm down" Bianca murmured as Chris whirled around to face his – his face filled with concern and anger.  
Bianca couldn't see the old Chris anywhere in his features – she only saw the million emotions flowing through his eyes – Bianca immediately new something was seriously wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris shouted and Bianca glanced at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked and Chris looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what – Wyatt!" Chris shouted and Bianca shuttered slightly but she didn't pause as she immediately reached forward and grabbed Chris's arm pulling him toward her and crushing him in a hug, a fierce hug.

"Chris please calm down – there are a few reasons I couldn't tell you. One you were in the past and two because I was trying to protect you. I knew how much it would crush you, how much it would break your heart Chris" Bianca said as she pulled away from Chris, raising her hand she swept his fringe out of his eyes. "You didn't need to know what Wyatt was doing to me because you don't need any more bad images of your brother" Bianca explained to Chris but he just didn't understand why Bianca thought she needed to protect him.

"You should have told me" Chris said shortly and Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was protecting you" Bianca exclaimed and Chris shook his head.

"I don't need you protecting me. I don't want you working for Wyatt either" Chris said and Bianca shook her head – she didn't think he would be like this – she needed to continue to work for Wyatt as it was always part of the plan.

"Chris you know that's not possible, you know I need to keep working for him or we will have no contacts on his side. The children – our children, everyone will be at risk if I leave his side Chris – because he will be hunting, he will be hunting me" Bianca said reasonably but Chris shook his head fiercely.

"No! We can protect them" Chris said but Bianca quickly hushed him by placing a finger to his lips.

"I'm fine, it will be fine. We are working towards a better future for us – the children, everyone" Bianca said as she leaned forward and kissed Chris lightly on the lips.  
Chris smiled as he kissed Bianca lightly again this time trailing his tongue over her bottom lip and Bianca had to pull away immediately and she smiled as Chris nervously.  
"I can't – he'll know" Bianca murmured and Chris sighed as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers.

"Your amazing Bi – still wanting to run with the plan even after everything" Chris said softly and Bianca beamed.

"I already knew I was amazing" Bianca said softly and Chris chuckled.

"Really amazing" Chris whispered as he leaned in for another kiss – a light one and Bianca obliged.

_X_

When Bianca returned to the cafeteria she brought Chris with her – walking into the room Bianca was aware that everyone turned to face her.  
They walked in hand and hand and Bianca couldn't help but beam at the sight in front of her – Melinda and Henry sat on the fall with Shadow and Mist colouring in pages of a colouring book.  
It was moments like these that Bianca loved because it made it seem as if her family was somewhat normal.  
Bianca was well aware the Charmed Ones, Leo and Cole were watching and it made her shake her head slightly, Bianca knew she would have to talk to Chris about them.

"Daddy!" Bianca was brought out of her thoughts as she saw Mist leap into Chris awaiting arms hugging him tightly.

"Are you better now?" Shadow asked as she to hugged Chris tightly and Chris just nodded.

"I'm fine girls – listen I'm sorry I scared you" Chris said calmly and kindly – Bianca smiled she knew Chris would never hurt the girls and she also knew they would never be scared of him.  
Bianca turned away from the scene in front of her before looking at Henry and giving him a light smile – that was before she turned to Melinda and frowned.

"Now young lady – I do not want you to call me like that again, you know what it could do" Bianca scolded and Melinda looked down sheepishly.

"I know I just wanted to help Chris – the girls needed me too" Melinda said quietly and Bianca nodded.

"I know sweetie – which means this time I won't punish you, just don't do it again" Bianca said with a slight smile and Melinda smiled back.  
But as Bianca went to hug Mel she stumbled and gripped her head – but unlike before no one caught her as she stumbled to the ground falling to her knees.

Chris looked at her with concern as she gripped her head tightly and he immediately lowered his two little girls to the ground before rushing to Bianca.

"NO!" Bianca screamed and Chris backed away in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked as he moved forward and Chris shook his head.

"I don't know" Chris said concerned as he watched his love grip her head in pain.

"Please stop" Bianca cried out and Paige actually glanced up at Cole worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Paige asked but just shrugged – concerned for the young woman her called family.

"Mummy?" Mist pleaded as she went to walk towards Bianca but Henry grabbed her before she get anywhere near her mother.

"Please" Bianca pleaded and Piper glanced around the room – looking for someone anyone that she could be pleading with.

"Who is she pleading with?" Piper asked and Chris shrugged.

"I don't know – how should I help her?" Chris asked but nobody spoke up until.

"Dad" Chris froze when he heard Melinda's voice – she rarely called him that.

"Yeah?" Chris asked having to snap out of his thoughts to look at her.

"It's Wyatt – he does this to her it happened before" Melinda said but before he could respond or go to Bianca he heard something that he thought he would never hear from Bianca – her submission.

"Please stop – master" Bianca breathed reluctantly and almost everyone gasped as she collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

"Bianca!" Chris exclaimed rushing forward and gathering her in his arms.

"I have to go – he's ordering me to him" Bianca said softly as she struggled out of Chris grasp, she was tired but she knew she had to go now before he did that to her again – she glanced over to the children. "Bye girls – bye Henry. I love you all" Bianca said as she leaned up and kissed Chris gently. "I love you" Bianca said softly as she shimmered out not waiting for a response.

_X_

_Reviews?_

_So;_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Next Chapter;  
Bianca and Wyatt – he's not happy.  
Chris explains the others._


End file.
